


Breaking the rules

by Apollorising



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 23:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollorising/pseuds/Apollorising
Summary: Some rules are made to be broken





	Breaking the rules

The rules were as follows:

-Sex is allowed

-nonsexual physical intimacy is allowed

-dinner/movies/general hanging out is allowed

-nothing exclusive

-no dates- whatever it is it is not a date

-no “boyfriend” or “girlfriend”

And most importantly 

-no “I love you”

And he lived by those rules, her rules. Because the truth was; he did lover her. He lover her more than anything else in the world. And the time he spent with her was the happiest time he had. So they went to dinner and he held her hand. And they went to the range and he shot her guns while she shot his bow and they laughed at how bad they were compared to what the other did best. They watched movies and cuddled in bed. They had sex. Nothing they did was a date. He assumed she did the same with other guys. She didn’t. Neither did he. He wanted to tell her he loved her. He wanted her to say it back. He wanted her to love him as much as he loved her. But more importantly he wanted her to happy and he wanted to be with her. So He didn’t tell her he loved her. He never said told her that when he woke up in the morning it was for her. He never explained that his last thought before falling asleep each night was of her smile. She didn’t want that. So he didn’t say it. For months they went on like this, he thought about telling her. He planned it. He wrote it down. He fantasized about the moment when he would explain how he felt and she would reveal that she felt the same. He dreamt of that happily ever after he knew would never come. Which made it that much more of a surprise. As they laid in bed, the movies end credits rolling up the screen, she laid her head against his chest and whispered those three words

“I love you.”


End file.
